The Kissing Arc
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: Updated Part 5! A simple kiss can change everything that Wufei thinks and feels... And maybe so for the others as well.
1. Kiss Me, And Make It Amazing

**Title:** Kiss Me, and Make It Amazing   
**Author:** Makoto Sagara   
**Archive:** Makoto Sagara's Fanfiction Archive, FanFiction.net, Foreverfandom.net, wufeiduo.net, Le Ciel Place; Anywhere else, ask me first.   
**Category:** Shounen Ai, Humour   
**Pairing:** 2 plus 5 plus 2   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Warnings:** Shounen Ai, weird humour, OOC  
  
**Disclaimers:** Have no money. Make no money. Suing is bad for health. Just b/c my high angst muse made me.  
  
**A/N:** This started as a spoof to see if the entry form for my contest worked, but my other judges liked it so much, Neko got a hold of it... and I think she's been drugged....  
  
**Kiss Me, and Make It Amazing**  
  
Wufei was standing in the kitchen, waiting none-too-patiently for the kettle on the stove to start whistling so he could have his tea. His muscles were stiff and sore from the three hour-long practice he'd just come from, and now, he had a headache from lack of sleep. It didn't help that the mid-morning sun was piercing right through the kitchen window, shining directly into his eyes. Needless to say, Wufei wasn't the happiest of people right then and there. And to make matters worse, his only company was Maxwell and Winner.  
  
Winner said something the night before about no sleep for forty-eight hours made him homicidal, so Wufei and Duo gave him a wide berth as he stumbled into the smallest bedroom of the two-bedroom safe house they had holed themselves into. Unfortunately, that left Duo and Wufei to share the larger bedroom, which only had a king-sized bed.  
  
At first, Wufei had protested, saying that one of them should take the couch, but Duo diplomatically pointed out that there was no couch. The small living/dining/kitchen area only had a few stiff back chairs, a card table, and a small chintz chair as furnishings. As he took in that room, he gave the braided pilot his point. The other pilot also proved that the bed was more than big enough for the two of them to sleep in, without having to be 'all touchy-feely' as Duo put it.  
  
So, that was how he'd ended up sharing a bed with Maxwell, waking up that morning with the longhaired, long-limbed boy draped all across him. He'd carefully shoved the other pilot off of him, and decided that a nice, long training session in the back yard was best.  
  
Wufei thought back yard, but in reality, it was a forest that surrounding the clearing that the house and the small patch of land that the house sat on. He had no sooner stepped outside to begin when he noticed a rather nice- sized faint purple mark on his arm. Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that the area was a bruise, and it either came from the fight with OZ he, Duo and Quatre had had before arriving there, or from sleeping with the maniac pilot of Deathscythe Hell. Either way, he was unhappy, and his arm was tender.  
  
Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he bowed to his imaginary opponent, got into first stance, and began the fluid motions with his hands and legs. He reveled in the way the air snapped as his arm sliced through his foe's defenses, the way the leg of his pants crackled as he make one solid kick after another. The sun beat down upon him, making him work just a bit more for that extra swoosh as he thrashed his adversary. When he finally finished, he bowed to his rival once more, and walked back to the cottage's back door.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, a certain braided pilot had been watching his every movement, every facial gesture, and storing those sights into his memory for later times, like when he was alone and lonely. Duo had always felt a certain pull towards the solitary boy who piloted the Gundam called Nataku. There was just something about the rather severe way that Wufei looked at the world and those around him that made Duo want to be a better soldier, person, and, most of all, friend. He wanted to become closer to the Chinese boy, and he finally felt that this was his chance, given that they were sleeping in the same bed. At least, until Quatre got over his murdering tendencies, they were bed partners.  
  
He tried his best to remain hidden as Wufei opened the back door and seemed to float over to the counter, rinse and fill the teakettle on the stove, and place it to boil. The Chinese boy then grabbed a mug from the cabinets and pulled a plastic sandwich bag full of tea bags from another bag that Wufei'd tossed on the counter the night before. When he was done with all of this, he glared at the silver kettle, and Duo had to fight the chuckle that Wufei was mentally demeaning the teakettle for not boiling fast enough.  
  
Oh yes, there was certainly something about the surly, grimacing Chinese pilot that Duo found very interesting. But, it was the underlying sexual feelings that Duo was questioning himself over. Was he gay? Was it just Wufei? Was it the fact that he had so much blood on his hands, so much dirt in his past, was so aged beyond his years, that he found his sexual libido actually speaking to him for the first time in his short life? Or, was it the fact that he was a fifteen-year old boy faced with the very picture of perfect fuckability that caused his reaction? Whatever it was, Duo didn't really mind it... But, he was willing to explore the possibility that he was really attracted to Wufei.  
  
So, making up his mind, Duo moved on silent feet to stand behind his comrade and watched him as he finally won the battle to make the kettle bend to his will. When the other boy was done pouring the scalding liquid into his waiting cup, Duo took the opportunity to alert him of his presence.  
  
"'Morning, 'Fei," he said, adding a bit of the 'I just woke up, don't hit me' tone to his voice.  
  
"Maxwell," Wufei said, not turning around to face the reason he had just spent the last three hours trying to make every odd emotion he felt about the other boy go away and leave him alone.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I saw you practicing your martial arts. Must be real important to you to wake up so early," Duo replied, moving a bit closer to the still sweaty Chinese boy.  
  
"Leave me alone, Maxwell," the other bit out, still not looking at him.  
  
"On one condition," Duo purred, moving closer still. That caught Wufei's attention, and he spun around to look at the braided teen, only to wish he hadn't. Duo was a mere two feet from him, and the grin plastered across his face sent chills down Wufei's spine.  
  
"Well," he asked, trying to keep his voice level. "What is the condition?"  
  
"Kiss me," Duo said, moving seductively towards the Chinese pilot.  
  
"What?" Wufei nearly squawked, balking at the forwardness of his comrade.  
  
"Just... kiss me, Wufei. Make it an amazing kiss," the braided boy whispered, leaning in closer.  
  
"M-Maxwell, I will d-MPHFFFF!"  
  
Wufei's rant was cut short as Duo locked his hot little lips upon the other's. In fact, all reason seemed to leave Wufei the longer that the kiss continued. His vision swam, his thoughts reeled, and his body betrayed him. He vaguely found himself enjoying it, and then, he was returning it.  
  
"See," Duo breathed as they broke for air. "It wasn't that bad, now was it?" He placed a chaste kiss on Wufei's cheek. "In fact, I'd like to do it again sometime." He left, cackling madly about his conquest.  
  
"MAXWELL!" Wufei shouted, trying to catch the other boy, but Duo had left the kitchen through the back door and headed straight into the woods. Knowing that his chase would be useless, Wufei returned to the cottage, grabbed his ready cup of tea, sat at the card table, and plotted his revenge.  
  
Duo slunk back into the cottage a few hours later, watching out for any signs that Wufei was still in plain sight. He carefully checked the largest room in the safe house, finding it totally and completely empty. That puzzled the Deathscythe pilot. Quatre was probably still sleeping, but Wufei... He should have been able to find him.  
  
He knew that the other boy wasn't in the back yard; he'd just cut through that area. That left a few more alternatives. The place where they stashed their Gundams was out, because that's where Duo hid from Wufei. The front yard, Quatre's bedroom, and the bedroom he and Wufei shared were his only choices left. Quatre's room was out... Duo happened to like living.  
  
So, taking a deep breathe, Duo crossed the main room of the cottage, opened the front door, and walked outside to find his more than likely pissed off friend. Nothing. Duo did a quick search around the house, and came up empty handed. He was left one more option, and suddenly, he didn't like this at all. It smelled of a trap.  
  
On quick and quiet feet, Duo moved over to the larger bedroom, throwing the door open, and lunging dramatically to one side. Nothing. Duo blinked in confusion. If Wufei wasn't in that room... Then he was either with Quatre, which made a big feeling of jealousy flare up inside him, and that and the fact that Wufei and Quatre might be with one another confused him, or he was in the bathroom. A fast look told him that the bathroom's door was open a crack, meaning it was empty as well.  
  
Turning, Duo began to wonder what the hell alternate universe he'd walked into, and how long would it be before Wufei actually tried to kill him over his little trick. He didn't hear the door to the smaller bedroom open, or the petit blond walk down the hall. In fact, he didn't notice Quatre until he was right behind him, hand on his shoulder and saying his name.  
  
Duo jumped a few feet into the air, yelling as his attacker touched him. Then it registered that the other person knew his name. "Q?" he asked when he landed, taking in a good look at the other boy.  
  
Quatre nodded his messy head, glaring at the braided teen with black-rimmed aquamarine eyes. "You're in my way," he said, sidestepping Duo and going into the bathroom.  
  
"You're a bitch when you don't get any sleep, Quatre," Duo retorted, feeling his pulse going back to a semi-normal rate.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Duo. Wufei went to town, and should be back in a few hours, guaranteeing he can steal a car or bike... or whatever," the blond snapped, slamming the door.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He woke me up to tell me. Now, leave me alone. I need to piss in peace."  
  
"Did you just say piss?"  
  
"Duo, I mean it! Leave me the hell alone, or I'm gonna kill you. Remember, I'm not Heero," Quatre snarled through the wooden door, and making Duo back up until he was in the room that he and Wufei shared the night before.  
  
"Oh-kay," Duo said, throwing himself backwards on the king-sized bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Hmm, 'Fei's not here, which means I can live, but be bored. Quat's being a bit bitchy because he hasn't slept. Heero and Trowa are off on separate missions. 'Scythe's in good condition. There's no television or radio here. I didn't even see any books in the other room. I guess I'll just take a nap," Duo said quietly to himself, toeing off his boots and curling up on the bed to sleep.  
  
Wufei returned to the safe house six hours after he left, smirking as he carried his packages to the kitchen counter. It hadn't been a very easy trip into the nearest town, but it had definitely been worth it. He was going to make sure that Maxwell paid for invading his personal space.  
  
He'd had to walk for two hours in the forest next to the road that lead from the cottage, but once in town, he was able to find all the materials he needed for his revenge. It was finding his way back with his bags and not being detected that was the hardest part of his whole trip. But, he'd made it back without any hitches, and found the house quiet.  
  
'Maxwell must still be in hiding, or else Winner has killed him. Either way, I will have some sort of peace,' he thought to himself, taking the perishable food items from the sacks and placing them in the small icebox. When he was done placing the dry goods away, he went to the room he shared with the braided boy with his supplies to set his plan into motion.  
  
As soon as he opened the door, Wufei nearly dropped the bag in his arms at the sight of other boy, who was curled up on the bed, his normally maddeningly grinning face slack and peaceful. Carefully, the Chinese boy readjusted his grip on the sack, moved over to the only other piece of furniture in the room, a battered and scarred nightstand.  
  
Meticulously, he took out every item, placing them on the nightstand. What he had assembled would have done Maxwell proud. In fact, Wufei had taken the idea from one of the braided maniac's pranks on Trowa. He had a bottle of ketchup, another of mustard, a aerosol can of whipped cream, and another can of spray cheese. He was going to figure out which item would wake the boy up with the best result.  
  
This was beyond honour, pride, or keeping the peace. This was a mixture of revenge and divine justice. Wufei was determined to have his justice. Maxwell... had gone too far this time. But, the longer he watched the American sleep, the less he liked his plot of revenge. In fact, the longer he stood next to Duo, the more he wondered what it would be like to actually kiss him without being surprised.  
  
"Hmmm, 'Fei," Duo muttered in his sleep, a smile stealing over his face. Wufei felt his heart start to pound in his chest, as if trying to escape his body. He took a step back and tripped over the nightstand, landing on his backside.  
  
"Sch..." he hissed, standing up and rubbing his injured area. That caused the sleeping boy to immediately sit up. He turned to look at Wufei, and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Fuck..." He shot up from the bed, trying to run, but Wufei reached out at the last moment and managed to get an arm.  
  
"Maxwell..."  
  
"Leggo! Stop!" Duo yelled, trying to yank his arm back.  
  
"Shhhh. Do you want to wake up Winner?" Wufei hissed.  
  
Duo lowered his voice. "Let go, Wufei."  
  
Wufei dropped Duo's arm. "So you do know my full name," he snarled, glaring at the American.  
  
"'Course," Duo chirped. "Gotta know what I'm butchering when I do it." He looked at the Chinese teen, feeling better now that he was free. "Is there something you wanted, 'Fei?" he purred, leaning dangerously close to the other boy.  
  
Wufei flushed at how close Duo was, and mentally cursed himself as Duo's grin widened before turning into something that was decidedly seductive. He opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words were coming out, so he closed it again.  
  
"Hmmm, I think there is," Duo crooned, congratulating himself on sparking the normally anal pilot's interest. "Now, what could it be? You can't still be mad over that tiny kiss... I mean, I could have made it much more fun. If that's what you're after... Sure."  
  
Wufei stepped back, a bit unnerved at how seductive Duo was acting. "I am not after that!"  
  
Duo snickered a bit. "Of course not, Wu. So, what are you after?"  
  
Before Wufei even thought about what he was doing, he moved over to Duo, kissed him roughly, and then stepped away. "Revenge," he said, moving out of the room and going directly out to the back yard.  
  
Duo just stood, rooted to the spot where he'd been standing when Wufei kissed him. A hand absently traveled to his mouth, touching his lips. After a minute, he slowly smiled. "All you had to do is ask, Wufei. I would have said yes," he whispered, sitting down on the bed, and laying down, determined to finish his nap. 


	2. Can I Kiss You Again?

**Title:** Can I Kiss You Again?  
**Series:** Part 2 of the Kissing Arc; after Kiss Me, and Make It Amazing  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archive:** Makoto Sagara's Fanfiction Archive, Le Ciel Place; anywhere else, ask me first.  
**Category:** Shounen Ai, Humour  
**Pairing:** 2+5+2  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Shounen Ai, weird humour, OOC

**Disclaimers:** Have no money. Make no money. Suing is bad for health. Just because my high angst muse made me.

**A/N: **You know the worst thing about writing is that sometimes, you find yourself giving into pressure from your readers. I suppose I shouldn't complain since so many people seem to like reading my attempts at humor and romance. Yes, well, this is the 'sequel' to Kiss Me, and Make It Amazing. More fun between Duo and Wufei, with a bit more of the other G-boys this time around.

**Can I Kiss You Again?**

It had been three days since Duo had kissed Wufei and Wufei had decided to get 'revenge' by surprising him as he slept. While it had been but a joke, a way to find out what it was that he really felt, for Wufei, the feel of the Chinese boy's amazingly soft lips against his own still haunted him.

He couldn't figure it out either. The other boy was surly, arrogant, pompous….

/Gorgeous, sexy, has a great body, a fucking death-worthy voice…/ His inner voice was more than happy to supply that.

He sighed, wanting to tell his inner voice that it was wrong, but he couldn't. It was telling the truth. Wufei was… wow. He couldn't get him off his mind, and so, when he was alone, Duo would think about the way it felt to kiss, and be kissed by, Wufei.

Three days… They seemed to have crawled by as he slept alone. When he woke up from his nap after the feather-light kiss from Wufei, he found that it was just Quatre and himself in the cottage. Wufei left a hastily scrawled note explaining that he had a mission and that he wished him and Quatre well. Quatre had actually managed to crawl out of his room by then, looking nearly human again and both boys were hungry. In fact, Duo had been starved, and he started to go through all the other things that Wufei had been kind enough to bring from the nearest town.

And then, no sooner had he and Quatre sat down to some soup and sandwiches than he got a communiqué from Heero, asking him to join him on a mission. And since Heero had never been known to ask for help, Duo thought that it was important and he'd better go. Quatre said he understood and to keep in contact so that he would know what was going on. Duo promised and then ran off to Deathscythe, more than ready to get back out there and into action again.

Things had gone well, at first. And then, when the mission was over and Duo and Heero were making reparations on their Gundams and themselves, a strange message came to Duo with no sender name.

/You will tell no one of our previous encounter. You will refrain from ever doing that again, or I promise you there are worse things than death that will visit you./

It didn't take a brain surgeon for Duo to figure out who the note was from. Only Wufei would write something like that. It was brisk and very angry.

"Ah, well, looks like that something up his ass died recently," the American sighed. He didn't have time to dwell on his sudden misery, as another message came in.

/However, I didn't find it… horrible. And still, you will tell -no- one./

A grin overtook the Deathscythe pilot's face. So, Wufei was afraid of the other pilots finding out about their shared moments. As if he was going to tell any of the others. Had that been the case, he could have told Quatre while they spent those few precious hours with one another. But, he wasn't that stupid, and he wanted to savor the memory without the constant interruptions he was sure the others would have had for him.

Well, it was rude to not respond back….

------------------------------

Chang Wufei, pilot of Gundam Shenlong, heir to the Long and Chang clans of L5, widower at age 14, scholar, and confused boy, sat in the cockpit of Nataku, dreading and anticipating the American pilot's response. It had been three days since the invasion upon his personal space and his fouled revenge. Three days of utter and complete confusion, revolving around a certain sarcastic, grinning, perplexing maniac. Yes, maniac was the perfect word to fit Maxwell. He spoke like a criminal, acted like a fool, thought like a genius, and fought like the trained killer he really was. Nothing about him seemed to add up correctly.

"Foolishness. I should not be thinking about something as useless as him. I work alone."

/Who said anything about working? You enjoyed that kiss and want another/ his subconscious bit back at him.

"I do not. That is preposterous. Maxwell is a man. I am a man."

/He is very attractive, nonetheless. Deny it/

Before he could do anything else, a beep from the systems told him that he had a reply.

/No, Wufei, I'm holding that memory to myself…. At least until I can repeat it. XOXO  
-DM/

"WHAT!"

----------------------

Trowa looked up when he heard Wufei's yell, forgetting that he was currently under a truck he was supposed to be fixing. After soundly hitting his head on the truck's muffler, he rolled out from under the vehicle with his grease-covered hand at his forehead. Swearing under his breath, he looked into the side-view mirror and saw blood trickling down the side of his face not covered by his sanity-defying bangs. He quickly determined that it wasn't life-threatening and walked in the direction of the repeated screams that made no sense to him. He could only make out the words "Maxwell" and "dead".

/What has 02 done to Chang to make him so upset/ the brunet wondered. Then, he remembered meeting up with the Chinese pilot and finding him extremely agitated. /Scratch that. What has he said to make him even angrier/

"Chang? Are you alright?" Trowa called out, making sure that the other boy could hear him, even over the swearing and death threats.

"Yes, I am fine, Barton," came the taciturn reply, followed by the sound of the door to Shenlong being slammed shut.

/If it was anything that would endanger us all, I'm positive that he would tell me/ Trowa rationalized, heading in the direction of a first aid kit and a sink to take care of his newest scar.

-----------------------

/You will never repeat that, Maxwell. – Chang/

-----------------------

/But you're so cute, WuFei. –Duo/

-------------------

/I am going to kill you./

-------------------

/Gotta catch me first. XoXo/

------------------

/You will die and then I will have peace./

-------------------

/Aw, now you sound like Heero. That's no fun. Loosen up, 'Fei. I'll help ya. :)/

-----------------------

Wufei snarled as he read the latest little quip from Maxwell. "That…. Maxwell will never leave me alone. As Grandfather once said, it is time to fight fire with a very large return fire." In that, he seemed to find some sort of inner peace as he began to type up a reply.

/Can I kiss you again/


	3. Kissing Fools

Title: Kissing Fools

**Title:** Kissing Fools

**Series:** Part 3 of the Kissing Arc; after Can I Kiss You Again?

**Author:** Makoto Sagara

**Archive:** The usual suspects; anywhere else, ask me first.

**Category:** Shounen Ai, Humour

**Pairings:** 2+5+2, 3+5, 3+2

**Rating:** T (13+)

**Warnings:** Shounen Ai, weird humour, OOC

**Disclaimers:** Have no money. Make no money. Suing is bad for health. Just b/c my high angst muse made me.

**A/N: ** I felt like another crack!fic, and this series certainly gives that to me, so here I am again!!

**Kissing Fools**

Trowa sighed as he heard the arguing from the other room. Whenever Chang and Maxwell weren't trying to make the rest of them deaf, they were hiding in rooms, making out. While the thought of that being the only way to shut the braided boy up amused him, the thought that they were kissing made him uncomfortable. Not that he understood that fully.

He had no problem with the fact that the two pilots were kissing. Just that they were kissing each other.

/And not you, / an inner voice butted in.

/WHAT? /

/You're jealous that they're kissing each other and you've been excluded. /

/Don't be preposterous! /

/Don't lie to yourself. /

/I am not. /

/Liar. You're jealous! See, you're blushing just thinking about the fact that the yelling has stopped and they're probably wrapped around one another. Just admit it. You'll be happier. /

/What? / Trowa was starting to wonder if he was spending too much time around the fuel vent of Heavyarms.

--

Duo snickered as he and Wufei broke for air, taking a moment to look and see if anyone else was around. He noticed that the Chinese boy was doing the same thing. "No rest for the wicked, eh?"

"Speak for yourself, Maxwell," Wufei shot back, his eyes still slightly glazed over from their arduous amorousness.

"I do, quite frequently," the American quipped. "However, I'd rather do something else than talk." He winked knowingly before pulling away from the other boy.

"Someone is watching us."

"Only Tro is here… But, now that you mention it, he does seem like the voyeuristic type." Duo looked around the tiny room he and Wufei had snuck inside for time alone again. Seeing nothing, he sighed. He placed another kiss on the other's cheek. "I'm hungry."

It didn't take a genius to catch the double meaning in Maxwell's parting words, and Wufei wondered about them when he was alone.

--

/I have to get away! /

Accidentally catching sight of the other two pilots was enough to drive Trowa to utter distraction. The way that they had wrapped themselves around one another had turned the Heavyarms pilot on. And that was a feeling he was not familiar with.

/It's hardly anything to be ashamed of, / his inner voice said calmly.

/I am not ashamed! /

/Sure. Sure. But you're wondering what they both look like naked and hair loose. /

/WHAT?! /

/You are. I would know. /

/Shut up. /

/Denial ain't just a river in Egypt. / His inner voice had obviously spent way too much time around Duo. /They're both hot, and they're together. That much is obvious. You just wish they'd include you. /

/ … /

He was mentally laughing at himself now.

/Stop that. /

The laughing continued, clearly ignoring his demand. /Fool. /


	4. What's With All The Kissing?

Title: What's With All the Kissing?  
Series: Part 4 of the Kissing Arc; after Kissing Fools  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
Archive: The usual suspects; anywhere else, ask me first.  
Category: Shounen Ai, Humour  
Pairings: 2+5+2, 3+5, 3+2, 1+2  
Rating: T (13+)  
Warnings: Shounen Ai, weird humour, OOC

Disclaimers: Have no money. Make no money. Suing is bad for health. Just b/c my high angst muse made me.

Author's Notes: After going through everything I wrote, I decided to pick back up on the crack!fics I'd started. Enjoy!

**What's With All the Kissing?**

To say that Heero was confused would have been an understatement. Just when he was getting used to the idea of Duo and Chang sneaking off in their downtime to make out, Trowa began joining them. It was strange. He had thought that Trowa was at least sane. But, this, this made no sense.

The Wing pilot had no point of reference for this type of behaviour. A part of him understood that the fact that they were all different from each other, not to mention *normal* teenage boys, this was going beyond the limits of logic.

Duo… He could see him kissing Chang. He could see him kissing Barton. Both of them were attractive, in an odd, detached sort of way. But for Barton and Chang to kiss one another? Why? Duo was sensual. Everything about him reeked of sex and an unnatural earthiness that defied logic. He got them wanting to kiss Duo and possibly do more. But each other? It didn't compute.

Unsure of where to go with this new information, the confused boy began searching the public net. He was astonished with the amount of material that showed up, most of it down right pornography, which made his stomach turn in funny ways. Searching carefully, Heero found a medical website that dealt with sexual items in a very clinical way. That was enough for him. He began to devour every article on the site, finding the subject oddly informative.

"Whatcha reading, Heero?" Duo asked in a voice that was oddly carefree.

Heero's head snapped up, feeling the blood rush to his ears and cheeks guiltily. "Nothing," he replied, closing the lid to his laptop with more force than needed.

"Hm," Duo said, sidling up next to the chair Heero still sat in. "Somehow, I don't quite believe you. It had to be something interesting for you to react like that."

"It's nothing, Duo," Heero said, jumping up from his seat guiltily. The American pilot chuckled darkly.

"Sure, but you know you can tell me." He came so close that Heero could smell the strawberry shampoo he'd used that morning. "Anything." He was purring!

"Wu-Wufei…" Heero stammered.

"What about Wufei?"

"What's it like… to…"

"To what, Heero?" Duo came even closer, allowing Heero to smell the minty toothpaste the other boy used.

"To… kiss…"

His heart-shaped face broke out into a predatory smile. "Would you like to find out?" Heero could feel his eyes grow larger in discomfort as his compatriot came closer. When the other boy was all but touching him, Duo began laughing so hard, he doubled over. "You're too cute, 'Ro! You thought I really was going to kiss you!"

Confusion and then anger flashed across Heero's face before he nodded to himself. He pulled Duo up by his arms and clumsily kissed the cackling American, effectively shutting him up. He inwardly smiled when he felt Duo's muscles tense up and then relax as he grew accustomed to the kiss. Heero moved one hand from Duo's arm and used it to pull his head in closer. When his victim began to moan, Heero released him.

"Understood," he said and turned to walk away.

"Wait! Heero!" Duo's deep voice was breathless and tantalizing, but the Wing pilot had gathered all the information he needed. Kissing Duo was definitely worth it. But he still wasn't sure about Trowa… He'd have to gather more information.


	5. May I Have a Kiss?

Title: May I Have a Kiss?

Author: Makoto Sagara

Series: Gundam Wing, Kissing Series Part Five

Archive: the usual suspects; anywhere else, please ask

Category: Humour, Romance

Rating: T

Pairings: 2x3x5, 1+4+1

Warnings: humour, shonen-ai, language, flangst, twt, ooc

Disclaimer: I make no money, so suing is pointless. If you think I own GW, then you need to see someone. I have the number to a nice doctor... Oh, SALLY!

Author's Notes: After many, many months, I've decided to work on the next part of this silly series! What can I say? I love it.

**May I Have a Kiss?**

Quatre really didn't know what was going on with the other pilots. It had been weeks since he had shared a safe house with Duo and Wufei for a night. However, in that one night, when he was dead to the world, that everyone changed. Now, Wufei, Duo and Trowa were frequently found in… compromising positions everywhere he looked. Not that he cared if the other pilots found comfort in each other's bodies. If that made them happy and easier to sleep at night, he was all for it.

No, what pissed him off was the fact that he wasn't invited!

Okay, so maybe that was being a bit silly, but he didn't care. He'd already spent so much time feeling like an outsider thanks to being the only brother to twenty-nine older sisters, and he didn't relish feeling the same way around his four comrades. Of course, if he wanted to feel better about himself, he _could_ go spend sometime with the Maguanacs, but then he might never be able to slip free of them so he could do what he needed without an entourage.

He realized he had two options. He could either confront Duo and his two lovers. Or, he could wait for them to come to him. Somehow, neither appealed much to the Arab pilot.

Instead, he spent more time playing his violin when he had the chance or catching up on his reading that was sorely behind schedule. Iria was always suggesting _something_ for him to read, and for a while, he'd just shunted them off to some list, buried deep in the files of his computer.

He was in the middle of some pacifistic treaties that were being sponsored by Relena Peacecraft when it happened. One moment, he was reading words about putting down weapons and beating swords into ploughshares - oh, he was sure that Wufei would have _loved_ that little line - when his paper was ripped out of his hands and he was face-o-face with… Okay, so he wasn't expecting it to be _Heero,_ of all people.

He looked up into dark blue eyes and blinked back his surprise. "Is there something I can help you with, Heero? Is there a mission?"

The chocolate-haired teen shook his head. "No, I am just conducting research, and I require your assistance."

"Alright," Quatre said slowly, wondering what the hell was going on. "What do you need me to do? Answer some questions? Fill out a survey?"

"No," Heero answered, showing no signs that he realized that Quatre was teasing him a little. "You only need to sit there."

Something about that made Quatre rather nervous. Heero had _never_ before made requests like this. For the first time since he'd met up with the other teen, he was also sensing an emotion that, coming from any other person, he could have sworn was excitement. Belatedly, the Sandrock pilot stood up from the desk he was sitting at, determined to put more space between himself and the Wing pilot. "I don't think I'm the right person to help you with this, Heero."

"You are." The boy's eyes didn't blink; however, Quatre would later _swear_ that they darkened to a shade similar to Wufei's when Heero approached him. "Now, stand still."

Quatre swallowed heavily, fighting down the panic that was roiling around in his stomach. "Really, Heero, I think that this is-"

"May I have a kiss?"

Quatre blinked in confusion. Did he just- Impossible, right? "What?"

"May. I. Have. A. Kiss?" Heero asked slowly, as if he was speaking to someone trying his patience, limited though it was.

Quatre was stunned. There was no way this was real. He_ had_ to be dreaming, right? Or, had he finally lost it and was now having visual and auditory hallucinations? "I'm not sure that I understand what it is you're-"

The rest of Quatre's sentence was cut off by Heero pulling him flush against the Wing pilot's body and leaning in to place surprisingly soft lips against his own. The blond's surprise lasted all of two seconds before his mind shut down and his body took over, returning the kiss by deepening it and wrapping his arms around Heero's neck.

How long they stayed like that, Quatre could never be sure, but he would always smile when he thought about it.

They parted for breath, and Heero gave the other teen a brief but dazzling smile. "Much better than kissing Duo and Barton."

"WHAT?"

The end.


End file.
